independencedayfandomcom-20200223-history
Independence Day: Dark Fathom
Independence Day: Dark Fathom is a six-issued comic series published by Titan Comics. The series sets in between the events of Independence Day and Independence Day: Resurgence. Synopsis As our world unites against invaders from beyond the stars, beneath the Atlantic Ocean, another extraterrestrial craft prompts a top-secret investigation by the US military, one which could prove the key to humanity's survival... or its ultimate destruction. Issue #1 The day after the July 4 counterattack, an alien ship crash into the bottom of the Atlantic Ocean. Dr. Jessica Morgan from the President's Advisory Council on Science and Technology and military liaison U.S. Army Captain Joshua T. Adams are sent to the nearest U.S. nuclear submarine to locate the crashed alien ship, which is believed that it was actually diving into the ocean. Captain Adams is certain that the vessel is capable of fighting back, but still vulnerable without its shields. As the submarine comes close to the spaceship, two alien attack drones appear in which one of them rams and destroys one of the submarine's escort ships. However, the remaining drone is destroyed by the submarine's torpedoes. Captain Meredith has the submarine parked near the sea floor to avoid detection by the aliens. The submarine eventually find the ship, which is now bustling with activity. Closer examination with a "guppy" reveals that the ship is damaged, and Dr. Morgan speculate that the aliens are unaware of the submarine's presence due to the damages done to their communications and sensors. This gives the humans a chance to infiltrate the ship. Decked in diving gear, Captain Adams leads a platoon of Marines into a gaping hole discovered on the ship. After entering a room with breathable atmosphere, Adams' team are attacked by an alien. Issue #2 Adams' Marine team is psychically assaulted by the alien, which takes control of one of the Marines and demanding them to surrender or die. But Adams managed to shoot the alien and breaking its concentration, allowing the Marines to gun down the creature. Although shaken by the experience and having lost one man, the Marine team continue on their mission. Captain Meredith receives news from Adams. Though Meredith want the team back on the sub and call off the mission, Adams informs her that the mission must continue because the ship is more damaged than it looked on the outside and the aliens are more focus on repairing it. Meredith concede to Adams, but swears that if the situation exacerbate then she will have her sub leave without him and his team. Dr. Morgan noticed that the aliens are using their equipment scavenged from their ship to excavate into the sea floor. She then realized that the aliens are building something directly over the Atlantic's fault. Back inside the ship, the Marines find an armory containing alien weapons. They are then attacked by aliens wielding energy rifles. This time, the Marines' guns cannot penetrate the aliens' more durable exoskeleton. Fortunately, the Marines managed to confiscate the armory's weapons and used them against the aliens. But more alien reinforcements appear, forcing the Marines to retreat as Adams delayed the aliens by cutting off their escape route. After almost becoming lost from their original exit, the Marines find themselves in what appears to be a morgue room with alien bodies, who are presume to have died from the crash. Dr. Morgan request having one of the bodies taken back to the sub. Issue #3 After Captain Adams' team brought a cache of alien weapons and a cadaver, some of the Marine team are not please with having the latter on board. Unknown to everyone, Adams seems to be suffering from trauma. Just as Dr. Morgan conduct the autopsy, Captain Meredith is notified by Petty Officer Keith, who is observing the alien construction site, is needed on the bridge. She, Dr. Morgan and Adams are shown a recording of an alien drilling machine excavating into the fault line, although the drilling takes every 7 minutes to do a turnover due to working underwater. Dr. Morgan fears what the aliens are trying to do: they are attempting to cause a rupture in the fault line, creating tsunamis that will devastate the North American and African coasts. Adams suggest having the submarine to fire on the driller, but Captain Meredith counter that this will allow the aliens to be aware of them. However, Captain Meredith have C-4 plastic explosives in her vessel and propose having the Marine team infiltrate the driller and blow it up with the C-4's. Once again, Adams leads the Marine team but this time armed with alien weaponry that works in the water. The team bypass the aliens once they finished their shift. The team then splits into two, with the ones placing the explosives on the machine's supports while the other lead by Adams head inside. After Adams' team finish placing the charges, an alien found them. One of the Marines kills it with his energy rifle, but the beam punctures through the wall and flooding the room. Adams is briefly paralyze in a funk before pulling himself together and timing the charges. The explosives successfully destroys the driller, but attracted the aliens. One of the Marines, Jordan, is captured but he detonates his remaining C-4, killing himself and his captors. This allows the Marine team the time to escape back to the submarine. But an alien has follow them into the sub. Issue #4 The alien grasp Adams with its tentacles, causing the latter to see through the alien's memories in which he sees what is apparently the aliens' home world and their migration into space. Adams suddenly wakes up from a bed. He learns from Captain Meredith that after the alien was killed he was left in a daze but is uninjured. Furthermore, the submarine is heading back to the U.S. following their successful sabotage of the aliens' plans. However, Adams continue to see visions of the aliens and he realizes that everything is not over. Adams demands Captain Meredith to turn their vessel around because the aliens are still continuing their plan to rupture the fault line. He explains that in his vision he saw the aliens are preparing to detonate their ship on the fault line - large enough to kill an estimated tens of millions. Although he is greeted with skepticism, Doctor Morgan believes him and explains what she learned from David Levinson in which a similar psychic phenomenon happened when a captured alien assaulted President Thomas Whitmore. Meredith has the sub returned to the spaceship. However, only Adams and a Marine volunteered to enter the ship as the surviving Marine team are demoralized and refused to join in their mission that they see as impossible. As they attempt to travel to the ship's bridge where the detonation is being set, the submarine is detected by the aliens and forcing Captain Meredith to pull the sub out. Issue #5 The submarine is chased away from the alien ship but it manages to destroy its pursuers. Captain Meredith then orders the sub to turn back to the ship. During all this, the alien corpse inside the clinic turns out to be alive. The alien attacked the crew it until it is finally put down by Dr. Morgan with a energy rifle. Back at the ship, Adams and his companion reached the bridge via monorail. After killing the bridge's occupants, however, they do not know how to deactivate the countdown. Instead, Adams makes a bold move by taking control of the ship and piloting it far away from the fault line. The ship breach the surface, but Adams loses control of the ship as it is becoming unstable. The aliens inside the ship begin abandoning the ship via escape pods. Adams and the Marine escape on one pod moments before the ship explodes. The two are soon rescued by Dr. Morgan and Captain Meredith just as the U.S. Navy arrive on the scene. Somewhere in space, a fleet of alien ships receive a message. Gallery Ship landing ES01.jpg ES02.jpg ES03.jpg ES04.jpg ES05.jpg ES06.jpg ES07.jpg ES08.jpg Alien Drones Drones.jpg Drones01.jpg Drones02.jpg|Destroyed drone. Alien drilling ES11.jpg ES12.jpg ES13.jpg ES17.jpg ES18.jpg ES19.jpg ES20.jpg ES41.jpg Alien Submarines Submarine.jpg Submarine01.jpg Submarine02.jpg sub.png sub1.png Submarine destruction.jpg Submarine03.jpg Submarine04.jpg Submarine05.jpg Submarine06.jpg Exploring the ship and battle with aliens ES09.jpg ES10.jpg ES14.jpg ES15.jpg ES16.jpg ES21.jpg|Alien Monorail. ES22.jpg ES23.jpg ES24.jpg|Control tower. ES25.jpg|Entrance to control tower. ES26.jpg|Inside control tower. ES27.jpg|Marines killed aliens to take over control of ship. Ship destruction ES28.jpg ES29.jpg ES30.jpg ES31.jpg ES32.jpg ES33.jpg ES34.jpg ES35.jpg ES36.jpg ES37.jpg ES38.jpg ES39.jpg ES40.jpg Category:Comics